1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to gas turbine engines. More particularly, the invention is directed to portable gas turbine engines.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gas turbine engines exhibit high power output and high thermal efficiency and are commonly employed to propel aircraft, generate electrical power, and power ships and trucks. However, most conventional gas turbine engines are not portable as they are typically heavy, costly, and require complex and costly lubrication systems.
Accordingly, a need exists to provide portable, environmentally friendly, gas turbine engines.